deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Spyro the Dragon
Spyro the Dragon is the main protagonist of the Spyro series. He appeared in the 91st episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Crash VS Spyro, where he fought against Crash Bandicoot from the series of the same name. He was voiced by Edward Bosco. History Spyro was born during peaceful times, growing up together with his best friend Sparx the Dragonfly. However, the peace didn't last forever. During their first adventure, Spyro and Sparx were the only ones not affected by Gnasty Gnorc's evil magic, causing them to be the only ones left who were able to stop him. After successfully defeating Gnasty and having every dragon in the Dragon Realms unfrozen, Spyro and Sparx went on to save countless other realms whenever they were needed. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Height: 4 ft | 1.2 m * Species: Purple Dragon * Nationality: Dragon Realm * Adopted by dragonflies * Adoptive brother to Sparx * Said to have A.D.D. * Trained by 4 Dragon Guardians * Reincarnated every 10 generations Magic * Breath ** Fire ** Ice ** Lightning ** Earth * Elemental Furies * Aether ** Light ** Dark * Dragon Time Skills * Flight * Claw Combos * Air Launch * Wing Shield * Charge ** Stun Charge, Comet Dash, Ibex's Wrath * Dragon Kata ** Horn Jab, Slide, Toss, Tail Hammer, Swipe, Stab, Chi Wings, Punch, Roar Feats * Mastered 5 elements * Pushed a statue twice his size * Withstood a 1.9 megaton hit * Flew faster than 159 mph * Matched a giant golem's strength * Rebuilt the planet with Aether * Defeated Ripto, Red, Dark Cynder, Gaul, Lava Golem & Malefor DEATH BATTLE! Quotes * "Weird... Uhh, what are you doing?" * "SPARX! NO!!" * "Alright... You asked for it!" * "Wait a sec, was that a fruit?" * "Woohoo! Strike!" * "Where do you keep finding these things?" * "I'm done with this!" * "Nobody messes with me, pal." Gallery Spyro_charge2.jpg|Charge Spyro_head.jpg|Head Drop Spyro_flap.jpg|Spyro Flying Spyro_fire.jpg|Fire Breath 764px-Spyro_electric.jpg|Electric Breath Spyro_ice2.jpg|Ice Breath Earth_Rocket.jpg|Earth Breath Tlos_elemental_breath_weapons_aether.jpg|Aether DarkSpyro.png|Dark Spyro Spyro the dragon idle by radspyro-d8e5b48.gif|3D model used in DEATH BATTLE! Dark Spyro 0.png|Dark Spyro 3D model used in DEATH BATTLE! Trivia *Spyro and his opponent are the second and third Activision Blizzard characters to appear, after Tracer, and with the next one being Widowmaker. *Spyro's model comes from a fan model based on his design from the 2004 video game, Spyro: A Hero's Tail. *The version of Spyro that was primarily focused on in his episode is The Legend of Spyro version, even though Spyro's model is based on the original series. *Spyro is the second combatant to avenge a friend or ally who was killed before the battle, after Gundam Epyon. *Spyro is the first combatant to be voiced by Edward Bosco, the next being Darkseid. References *Spyro the Dragon on Wikipedia *Spyro the Dragon on Spyro Wiki Category:Dragons Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Season 5 Combatants Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Flying combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Protagonists Category:Reptiles Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Mascots Category:Activision Blizzard Combatants Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Earth Manipulation Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Martial Artists Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Combatants with a final form Category:Super Mode Users Category:Air Users Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Time Manipulators Category:Merciful Combatants